


Hangover Noodles

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Cute, Hangover Noodles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr.Prompt: 57: “Is that my shirt?” Mulliham please?





	Hangover Noodles

Alex was in the kitchen, making pasta. He was having an intense craving for alfredo, and he knew Lafayette kept noodles and all kinds of sauces in his and Hercules’ apartment.

Why was Alex at Herc and Laf’s apartment? In simple terms, the idiot couldn’t hold his liquor.

Hercules had received a call at two in the morning from an unkown number, and immediately knew it was probably about Alex. It wouldn’t be the first time Alex had ended up spending a night in a county jail or gotten too drunk to even hail himself a cab.

Hercules had begrudgingly answered the phone, to be greeted by an inebriated Alex.

“Herculeeeees,” Alex sang over the line. “I need you to pick me up. I’m at John’s bar.”

Hercules sighed, getting up to throw some sweats and a shirt on. He was seriously questioning the sanity of John’s latest business endeavor.

Arriving at The Revolutionaries, Hercules didn’t have to look very hard to find Alex. In fact, he didn’t have to look at all. There, on the sidewalk, was Alex hanging all over some guy with half of his head shaved.

Hercules felt something white hot flare in his belly and he was out of the car before he knew what he was doing. He gently extracted Alex from the other guy, and got his drunk friend into the car.

“Alexander Hamilton, you’re a public menace.” Herc chuckled when Alex sent him a glossy eyed glare.

Herc had brought Alex home last night, so he wasn’t surprised to see him making pasta at three in the afternoon. Alex loved pasta, especially after a night of drinking. What Hercules was surprised to see, was Alex standing in his kitchen in nothing but one of Herc’s old shirts and purple lace boyshorts.

Hercules spluttered, catching Alex’s attention.

“Hey!” Alex beamed, waving his stirring spoon wildly.

That was another thing about Alex. No matter how piss drunk he got, he never had a hangover.

“Is that my shirt?” Hercules asked, unable to move past that particular fact.

“Yeah.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck. “It was in the spare closet… I hope it isn’t a problem.”

“That’s my shirt.” Herc replied stpidly.

“Yes,” Alex dragged out the E, not entirely certain where the conversation was going.

Hercules just stepped forward, pulling Alex into a kiss and praying that it didn’t ruin everything. To his utter delight, Alex kissed back.

The kiss was slow and passionate, perfect.

When they pulled back for air, Hercules rested their foreheads together and put his thumbs on Alex’s cheekbones, rubbing.

“God Alex, you drive me wild.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)
> 
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
